Love me or Hate me
by Anniegrey12
Summary: Anastasia Steele is the United States president's daughter. She has everything. Valedictorian at her school, has strong and dependable best-friend and a loving father. Why would she asks for more? When one car accident brought her to meet the grey-eyed man.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Ana POV**

"Daddy!" I squealed.

"Mr. President we have to leave." Brad, my father's head of security, told my father.

"Annie I'll see you tomorrow night, 'Kay?" he frowns when I pouted and ran to my room.

"Annie…" I hear him following behind me. I reached my room, closed the door, and locked it.

"No!" I yell.

"Please Annie open the door."

"You just got here. You promised me we're spending the day with each other. And you… you..." I sob.

"I'm sorry Annie but you have to understand, I have my responsibility to do…" I unlock the door and open it to see him standing there with tired eyes. I feel my heart break. I now feel guilty.

"I'm so sorry Daddy. I'm trying to understand but please try to have time with your daughter. I miss my Daddy." I run into him and hug him tightly.

"No Annie. I should be the one to be sorry. I promise we'll have our dinner tomorrow when I got home. Don't cry." He hugs me and I notice Brad standing on the side. I let go from my daddy's hug and tell him to go before Brad breathes fire and he laughs.

"We don't want that, do we? Are you sure, you're alright?"

"Yes Dad. Go now." I kissed him goodbye and he left. I dialed Sawyer's number and told him to get the car ready.

"Yes Ana." I hung up and go back to my room to change. Any day can be an excuse to dress up in a bit of lace. I love wearing dress with lace. I choose a charming sweetheart bodice with princess seams falls from adjustable, elastic spaghetti straps into a fitted waist, while a full midi skirt flows to a lovely A-line finish. Fully lined in burgundy stretch know and exposed burgundy zipper at back. I partner it with my nude halogen 'Melissa' T- Strap pump. I put little amount of makeup: pink lipstick, eyeliner and few brush of mascara. I look myself to the mirror and I look good.

I left my room and go find Sawyer.

"Good Morning Sawyer." I smile at him and notice his little blush.

"Good morning Ana."

"How are you?" I ask.

"I'm good. Thanks for asking. How are you?"

"I'm bored that's why I'm going back to my house to get some paperwork done before the graduation next week." I'm graduating as a valedictorian at Harvard. Political course definitely. Because of my dad's career, it opens my eyes to the world of politics. He's my inspiration.

"Right this way Ana." I follow him out. He opens the door and I get in.

While driving, I check my phone and see one voicemail from my best friend Kate. I know Kate when we had same class. The debate class. She's majoring in law and I'm in politics. Our professor chose us to debate the topic about if death row inmates should have the same option of execution by an organ-preserving method. He told us I should perpend to agree on this terms while Kate the opposite. Our debate took us two hours to wrap up. I mean our professor literally stop the debate because of the noise and cheering from our classmates. No one won because we both had reasonable defense in each case. Since then we became friends.

I listen to her cheerful voice asking if I wanted to go clubbing. It's dangerous especially I'm the president's daughter.

As I was about to call her, someone or something bump into our car. I roll my eyes. They are so many incompetent drivers nowadays. I wonder how they managed to excel the driving test if they are literally like this on the street.

"Don't move Ana. I'll check this out." Sawyer says and never wait for me to answer. He just got out and left. I called Kate letting her know that I couldn't and shouldn't go to the club due to obvious reasons.

"I know Ana. I was just trying to ask you out. I miss my best friend." She says and I can sense it that she's pouting and giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kate. I've been busy lately at school and at the white house. I didn't have the time to go to spa to wax. Can you imagine that?" I say trying to humor her.

"TMI Ana. I understand." She laughs.

"You know what Kate, I'm sort of available tonight you can go to my place and have

girls night out. Watcha think?"

"Sure Ana. I can't wait to see you. Laters."

"Bye Kate." And then we hung up.

I look to Sawyer to find out what is happening. I see him shouting to a buzz-cut looking guy but the guy just looks at Sawyer. As if he's just waiting for him to stop talking. I have to be in the bottom of this. I go out of the car and walk to Sawyer. I cleared my throat to let them know of my existence. Sawyer looks at me and his eyes are ablaze with fury.

"What's going on here?" I ask and look to buzz-cut. I didn't notice that there's a grey-eyed man, standing beside the buzz-cut man, and he's looking at me. _Oh my…_

**Here's my new story. I've been thinking about this lately but didn't have the time again to post it. Since I already did, what do you think? Should I continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 1- Be Grateful to What you Have

**I'm so delighted to know you all like my story. I wasn't expecting to have many followers for only 918 words I made; not that I'm complaining of course. For those who wanted to know more about their backgrounds, uhm... Let's just say you'll find out sooner rather than later. As for the reviews, thank you for your enthusiasm and great comments. It means a lot to me. Without further ado, here's chapter 1. Enjoy and Merry Christmas :)**

**Ana POV**

**A month before**

"Miss Steele." My professor calls me just after the bell rang. I wonder what he wants from me.

"Yes, Mr. David? Is there something wrong?" Getting called by your professor before your graduation in a month, scares me to death. I work my ass on my degree. I'm going to be so frustrated if I don't graduate.

"No Ana there's nothing wrong." So what is? I just raised my eyebrows and looked at him confusingly.

"I wanted to congratulate you for being chosen as the valedictorian of this year. Not because you're the daughter of our president, it's because you aced all your test and proved to us. You deserved it. Congratulations." I don't notice there's tears flowing on my cheeks till he gives me a handkerchief.

"I...I don't know what to say. Uhm..." I wipe my tears away and clear my throat.

"Thank you Mr. David for the kind words. I thrive on competition and l love challenges. I never lose. Maybe that's what motivates me. I'm honored and thankful for this wonderful news." I'm really trying hard not to cry. This is ones in a lifetime.

"You're dad's going to be so proud of you Ana. I wish you the best of luck." I couldn't contain my excitement and I just hugged him.

"Thank you." I say and let go.

"Off you go Miss Steele. Don't make your old teacher cry."

**Later that night**

"Dad I have great news." I'm so excited to share my news. I told Kate and she's happy for me. She said she's going to throw a party for me. But I'm not sure if that's a good idea.

I hear distinct voices at the other end of the line.

"Sorry Annie. What's the news that made my Annie so happy?" Before I could reply, I hear Larry, my father's spokesman, says,

"Mr. President, we..." He was cut short by my father.

"Larry, I'll talk to you on that after I talked to my daughter." My father snaps. It seems I interrupted an important meeting again.

"Dad you're probably busy. I can call..." My dad cut me off and says,

"No, no Ana. What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Uhm..." Is it the right time to tell him?

"Mr. David informs me that I'm being chosen as the valedictorian of the year." I say enthusiastically.

"Really Ana? I'm so proud of you." I hear my dad tells whoever he's with about the news.

"They say congratulations Annie. I'm really so proud of you. I hope you're mother..." It's my turn to cut him short.

"No dad. I don't need her. You're my only parent. And please, just... Let's not talk about her. Alright dad?" I plead. I hear him sigh at the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry. Tonight, invite Kate to our house. We're going to celebrate your achievement Annie." I'm happy he changed the subject. Just hearing the name of my mother, no Carla, makes my blood boil.

"She's going to be ecstatic. Thank you dad." I smile knowing how Kate will react.

"You're welcome. Just remember Ana, even though I don't see you very often as much as I want to, I will always and always be there for you whenever you needed me. You know that right?" I control myself not to cry. We both have no time to see each other. Me in my studies and he, well obviously being the president of the freaking united states.

"I know dad. I have to go now dad. We have finals tomorrow and I have to study." I say.

"That's my girl. I'm very proud of you, don't forget that. Bye Ana." My dad says.

"Bye dad." I say and hang up. Even though I only have my dad and Kate, I'm so content and happy; they're my only family. I'm not looking for anything or anyone to expand it beyond that. But who knows, maybe in the near future, my perspective will all change.

**It's because it's Christmas, I'll try do and post the next chapter later this night.**


	3. Chapter 2- The Party Tragedy

**3 weeks later**

**Ana POV**

"Ana..." Kate whines.

"No Kate. No way in hell I'm going to wear that. It's ridiculous." I stomp out of her room and ready to get out of the house before she reached me.

"Ana stay where you are! I'm going to be so mad at you if you step one foot out of my doorstep." She looks scary but not scary enough that I didn't follow her order.

I look at my back and see her fuming. I'm starting to laugh so hard that I couldn't breathe. She's so red and all. It seems she couldn't contain herself and just laughed with me; hard, like there's nothing left for tomorrow.

We stop laughing and before I can speak, she beats me to it.

"Please Ana wear it for me. We're going to have so fun and...and...just... pleaseee Ana..." She gives me her puppy dog eyes like puss, you know in Shrek. Anyway, who could say no to that face?

I sigh exaggeratedly.

"Ok Kate. Just for you I'm going to wear this...this...You-so-called dress." I huff and grab the dress from her hands.

"Thank you Lord." I roll my eyes at her like really?

After two hours of torture, I looked to the mirror and shocked to see my reflection. I don't even recognize myself. I'm wearing a round-neck sleeveless black dress. The push-up bra Kate insisted me to wear, show-case my breast. The length of the dress is above my kneecap. I'm also wearing black Christian Louboutin just to partner with the dress. My legs seems longer. Kate again insisted to do my make-up and my hair-do. It took me awhile to let her. She curled my chestnut long hair. I pleaded with her to do minimal makeup as I'm not used to the idea of wearing makeup. She applied red lipstick, to my dismay, few brushes of mascara and an eyeliner and a bit of blush.

"So where are we going again?" I ask again for the umpteenth time. We're in the car with Sawyer and some guards I never know.

"There's a new club near downtown and from what I've heard, it's pretty astounding. That's the reason why we're coming." I look at her and she looks dreamy all of a sudden. I wonder what's in this club that made my best friend so like this.

"What's the name?" I have to ask so Sawyer knows and will be easy for him to protect us if something happens.

"La Rayaume Gris." She says and I gulp. What king of a sick person named their club 'the dom grey?'

"You okay Ana?" She looks at me with concern in her eyes.

"I'm alright Kate. I'm excited is all." I lied.

"Good. This is the party I promised you about." I smile at her. I never in a million years, I Anastasia Steele, is going to the party after all the threats I received, will be having fun.

**Afterward**

"Are we there yet?" I ask. I'm feeling kind of antsy. I don't know where it came from.

"Yes Ana in a minute or so, we'll arrived soon." Kate answers.

She's right. Before I know it, we arrived.

The exterior of the club is very impressive. It's very modern and I notice that the view from here is the Lake Washington. There's a long line of people trying to experience what's inside the mysterious club.

As we're walking towards the door with Sawyer behind us, I'm feeling tingles all over my body. I look to people around us to figure out this feeling I have. There's nothing ordinary and wonder what is happening to my body.

The guards let us inside and _WOW. _There's a huge stage in front and the bars are just right on the corner. It's pretty dark inside but when you adjusted to the lightning, you almost can see it. The DJ is playing Partition by Beyoncé. I like this song and looks like, no I admit, I'm going to loose myself and have fun.

Kate led me to a bar and asked me what I wanted to drink.

"I'll have Cosmo." I say to the bartender who winks at me. He looks cute but not my type. _I didn't know you have a type Ana_. My subconscious mocks at me. _I do have a type of a man for your information. _I fire back at her. _Oh really? What is? _I was about to answer when the bartender put our drinks in front of us.

"Hi Beautiful." The bartender flirts.

"Thank you" I say and turn away from him. I so not have time for this kind of crap.

Kate notices my sudden change of mood when she pulls me to I think is a VIP booth.

She orders drinks for us and says,

"Cheers to you Ana for being my best friend even though I admit I'm sometimes a pain in the ass, you're still with me and always there when I needed you. I say you are the best friend I could ask for and nothing else. And importantly for being the valedictorian of our class. I'm very proud of you. Cheers!" Kate and I click our glasses together and drink it in one gulp. I then hug her and kiss her cheeks.

"Thank you so much Kate. You're like a sister to me and I apologize if I'm being stubborn just like this afternoon. I promise I would try to spend more time with you as much as possible if," I stop to add more drama.

"If only you cook my favorite meals." I challenge her. She cooks pretty damn well. I wonder why she wanted to become a lawyer instead of being a chef. Since she cooks my favorite pasta carbonara, I then found out I have to be her best friend so she could cook foods for me. I know how to cook don't get me wrong. I just not have the time to do it.

"Deal" she says and we burst out laughing.

The DJ is now playing again my favorite song, Find You by Zed, Matthew Koma and Miriam Bryan. I grab Kate's hand without preamble and we both go to the dance floor. I release all the stress I have from my school, the high expectations of people around me, and the white house. I lift my arms, swivel my hips nag get lost to the music.

"Go Steele" Kate cheers.

We both didn't noticed that there are guys around us. I feel alarmed and threatened. I look for Sawyer but I can't find him from the throngs of people around us. I grab Kate's hand and tried to get away from the dance floor but no such luck.

"Where are you going? We're just starting to have fun." They all laughed and the stranger put his hand on my shoulders trapping me. I tried to step back but his grip tightens which only heightened my alertness.

"Take your hands away from me." I say calmly as much as possible but inside I'm shouting '_get away your filthy paws off me'._

"Why would I?" he asks. Oh boy I think I'm starting to hyperventilate. Though there's a voice I hear so familiar in my head. Ray.

He tells me, "Don't freak out when something like this happens Annie. Always remember if you freak out, there's tendencies you'll get hurt. Take a deep breath and show him how Steele's' kick butts." I learned how to shoot and do self-defense when Ray taught me when I was sixteen. Through the years when Ray became the president, he gave me classes to take about some stuff about learning what to do when my guard isn't with me. Just like today. How ironic.

"Because if you don't, you're going to regret it."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that but it's not going to happen." He says mockingly.

I step on his foot hard as much as possible, he backs away and let's go of my shoulders thankfully, and kick his balls so hard that he fell and almost cried in pain.

"Never ever touch me like that. I'm going to file case against you in sexual harassment and I'll see you in court you piece of shit." I look at Kate and she's shaking so badly. I guess she hasn't seen me do that. I go to her and take her away from the dance floor and thankfully no one stops us. I've seen Sawyer running towards us. I guess he founds out. I roll my eyes in my mind at him. Where is he when you needed him the most?

"Where the hell were you Sawyer?" I snap and give him Kate to help me walk her to our booth.

"I apologize Miss Steele. I was in the bathroom for couple of minutes."

"Well you didn't see the fun. I kicked someone's penis because he didn't want to let go his grip on my shoulders when I told him to. And then after that Kate was shaking so bad and led her out of there and finally I saw you saying you were in the bathroom." I say nonchalantly as if it wasn't so much of a big deal.

"Oh shit." Sawyer swore and I laughed.

"Don't worry Sawyer its fine now. But I want you to file a case against that man for sexual harassment. I want him in jail though I want the case not to be in my name just in case the paparazzi and my dad finds out, it's going to humiliate him and we don't want that do we?" I say while putting Kate's drinks in front of her.

"Yes Miss Steele. Is that all?" he asks.

"No Sawyer, thank you" he walks out and Kate and I are only left in the room.

"I'm so sorry Ana. It wasn't my intention to our night to be like this. If you want we can just leave. I'll understand." Her tears are falling on her cheeks. I grab a napkin and wipe all her tears away.

"No Kate we stay. Our night has just started. And don't cry now as I've said to Sawyer, its fine. I'm fine. So don't worry about it." I give her her drinks and mine and we drink it.

"Are you okay now? I want to go dancing again." I ask, itching to be in the dance floor again.

**I'm sorry if I didn't post chapter 2 last night as I was busy to our party. I think you're getting bored to the chapters I posted but take note all the fun is worth waiting for and also coming when Ana and Christian meet. Thank you for reading. :D**


	4. Chapter 3- First Encounter

**The Next Morning**

I wake up to the sound of my blazing alarm clock. I feel so disoriented. I think I drank lots of alcohol than I bargained for. I don't think I'm hangover though the pounding in my head is the worst I can get.

Memories from last night comes flooding to my head. I remember Kate meeting a guy who was in fact a hot guy: blond hair, green eyed, 6'4 height and muscle built. He was actually Kate's type that I was surprised she didn't spend time with him. I mean I wouldn't feel bad or angry if she left me. I always understand. It was sweet of her to spend time with me instead of him because she felt like it was our time to have fun due to our busy schedules. She said she left her card to his pocket just in case and I laughed. Typical Kate.

We left at one in the morning because I reasoned that I had finals today. Wait...FINALS_?! Shit shit shi_t. I totally forgot about that. I look to my clock and I only have 30 minutes before the class starts. I wonder how long I was reminiscing that the time just passed so quickly. I stand up so abrupt that the world around me twisted. I hold the railing on my bed to stop the dizziness and to prevent me from falling. When I think my dizziness already subsides, I rush to my bathroom and straight to shower. I open the faucet, check the temperature and change it to the temperature I wanted. I grab my shampoo and apply to my hair and apply also my shower gel. I rinse my body and my hair and grab my conditioner. After showering, I dried myself and my hair; I straighten it, put some makeup and go to my closet. I wear my favorite white lace underwear. One of Kate's gifts to me during my birthday last year. I reach for my dark jeans and my blouse. It was eye-catching abstract arrowhead print, partial-buttoned front, and contrast panel along the V-neckline make it entirely eye-catching. I partnered it with black Louboutins. I check my reflection and then grab my backpack. All the contents from my purse last night, I just threw it in my bag and left. I check my watch and I only have 15 minutes left. I know I'm going to be late. I hope the traffic is not so heavy today. I grab a banana and rush out of my condo. Sawyer sees me and opens the door to my car.

"Good morning Ana." He says. I'm shy to ask him that,

"Sawyer can you do me a favor?" He raises his eyebrow and nodded.

"I only have fifteen minutes before my class starts. I'm going to be late so I was wondering if... You can," I sigh. I never done this before.

"If you can move the traffic so I can speed up my way to school?" I hurriedly say and wonder if he catches what I was saying.

"No problem Ana. If you want I'll drive you." He says and I nod. _Whew_

I enter the car and watch him talk to his people. The sound of sirens filled my ears. Sawyer drives so fast. I eat my banana while reading my notes. I've already studied for the test but I still want to in the last minute. After a while, Sawyer announces that we've arrived.

"Thank you Sawyer." I shout since I'm already out of the car and running to my class. I check my watch and I have only 3 minutes left. My class is in third floor. Damn.

I run up the stairs. Why in the world did I wear heels today? Running with heels on is no joke.

As I reached the door knob, the bell rung. I sigh. Mr. Johnson doesn't like latecomers. And I'm one of them. I open the door and hundreds of students look at me. This is so embarrassing. I tear my gaze away from them and look to my professor in front who isn't there. But a very, VERY young man. Holy cow. So young and attractive, very attractive. He's tall, dressed in a fine gray suit, white shirt, and black tie with unruly dark-copper-colored hair and intense, bright gray eyes that regard me shrewdly. It takes a moment for me to find my voice. I think I look at the stranger on the podium for a while now as my classmate coughs. I fix myself and say,

"Good morning Sir. I'm sorry I'm late." I sounded so calm and determined; but I'm feeling different but that.

"Who are you?" The baritone voice speaks.

"My name is Anastasia Steele." I say and see him writing something in his clipboard.

"Take a seat." He says. I'm searching for a vacant seat but seems like there is no any. Most girls are seating in front and some of them are not even in this class. Hmm... Seems like Mr. Hot-oh-so-yummy substitute has an admirers.

"Ana!" Someone shouts and I look who it belongs to. Jose. Thank god he saves seat for me.

I smile and walk towards him. I feel every eyes is on me and feel so self-conscious. Damn it. I swear I'll never be late ever again.

When I just seated Jose whispers,

"Don't look but our substitute is eye-fucking you right now." Jose grins. I rolled my eyes and slapped him in his arms.

"Shut it Jose. He is not. By the way thank you for saving this seat for me." I smile and kiss him on his cheeks. Then I look in front and see I-don't-know-his-name-yet giving daggers to Jose and looks at me. I think he notices I caught him doing that and clears his throat.

"As I was saying before someone interrupted my..." I don't know where it came from but I literally stopped him.

"My name Sir is Ms. Steele." I hear everybody gasps and Jose is trying not to laugh so hard because when I looked at him, he's so red and shaking. I thought he's sick or something.

Even though I'm far from him, I notice the spark in his eyes and the shock on his face. Okaaaay maybe I probably should watch my mouth.

"Ms. Steele as I was saying before you rudely interrupted that I will be your substitute for a week in the absence of Mr. Johnson due to personal issues. The test that was supposed to be held today was moved till Mr. Johnson returns." I wanted to say something about his "rudely interrupted" comment when Jose held my hands. I look at him and see him smiling at me. I smile back and look again in front. I see him looking to our holden hands and I notice him turning red.

"Ms. Steele." He calls my name angrily and I wonder why he is mad at me.

"Yes Sir?" I ask.

"I expect you and all you to be not late for my class and importantly avoid holding hands or kissing or smooching or any intimate whatsoever in my class. Understand?" Everyone nodded except me.

"Why would it be Sir? There is nothing wrong with holding hands. It doesn't affect the lessons or anything in that matter." I say. I'm beginning to get mad at him which is wrong but I don't care. Who does he think he is?

"That's my rules Ms. Steele. I don't have to explain myself to you. But I'm going to tell you this, when you're in this class I expect you to follow my rules without questions asked." His face is blank but the emotion in his eyes is full of rage. I nod.

"Now let me introduce myself. My name is Christian Grey and I'll be your business teacher for a week. I expect so much for this class especially you Ms. Steele." He looks straight at me that I feel like there's challenge behind those words. If I'm right, bring it on Mr. Grey. This is gonna be a loooong week. I say to myself.

**Author Note:**** Hey guys. Here's chapter three. I was supposed to post new chapters after my finals last Thursday but I got sick. Anyway have you checked out the new songs for fifty shades? Shoot! It was so damn good. I can't wait for the movie to be released. If you haven't known yet, check out 'Love me like you do' by Ellie Goulding and 'Earned it' by The Weeknd. Thank you everyone for reading. I'm so glad that you liked my stories and many followed it. I didn't expect it to be like this but thank you. I have a lot of plots and stories I wanted to post and to write but too bad, I can't. It's hard to be an AP student that studying eats most of my time. I hope you understand that. Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think about it or any comments. Have a nice day everyone. :D**


	5. Chapter 4- Who are you?

**Thanks for the reviews and hi new followers. **

**Ana POV**

For the past fifty minutes, I listen to Mr. Grey talking about our 'little project'. He seems very mysterious though. There is something he's hiding; I just can't point what is.

He told us to do some research regarding the history and the present-day between the republican and the democratic system.

"After your research, you're going to share your reports and findings to your chosen partner. Then I'm going to give let me say a simple question that you and you're partner are going to debate on. Either one of you is going to be the republican or the democrat." He says.

"Mr. Grey?" I call out his name.

"Yes Ms. Steele?" He asks while writing something on his clipboard. Why hasn't he look at me?

"How much time do we have to prepare for this project?"

"You have enough time to finish it, say two days. And I'm sure Mr. Johnson will be here till then." He finally looks at me and those piercing eyes of his is looking at me with so much intensity that I feel like I just melt.

"Does anyone have any more questions?" He asks while looking to the class. Away from me. _Urg... Ana wake up. Stop this nonsense._

I raise my hand.

"Yes Ms. Steele?" His focus is on me again.

"When's the debate?" I ask.

"It's going to be on Thursday. Questions?" He says and looks to the class.

"Mr. Grey" Someone says at the front row. I guess her name is Amy...no Alice...Alicia?

"Yes?"

"Why do we have to do this project? I mean we only have two weeks before the graduation but then we're doing this project. Isn't it too abhorrent for us?" She says while most of my classmates are nodding, including me. Ha!

"As you've already mentioned the graduation, the project isn't going to affect your grades. But to no avail; the person who did the best and won the debate, he or she is going to have an internship to my company and also a recommendation from me and the school as well." I'm shocked. He has his own company? I'm going to have a little chat with Google later. "Questions?" He asks.

No one seems to have any more questions so he wraps up the class.

"Class dismiss. I'll see you everyone on Thursday." Everyone pack up their things except me.

"Ana you ok?" Jose asks me with concern on his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just... I'm just thinking about the project." I say truthfully. I'm worried about it. Not that I don't know how to do it but the fact that I'm the president's daughter, I should do good. No not good but the best. I don't want to humiliate my dad.

"You'll do just fine. Don't overthink this Ana. If you want you can be my partner. Watcha say?" Jose says encouragingly. I met Jose since I was in high school. His dad Senior Rodriguez is my dad's best friend. We've been together ever since. I love him as much as I love Kate.

"I like that thank you." I smile at him and start packing up my stuff.

"Let's go to the library after school?" After school? Shoot!

"I can't Jose. I'm having dinner with Kate and her family tonight. What about tomorrow? Say 1pm?" I can't bail out Kate's invitation. She persuaded me for this dinner for like a week. It literally hurt my eardrums hearing her sometimes.

"That's cool. I'll go ahead Ana. I only have 5 minutes left for my next class... Bye." He kisses my cheeks and leaves. As I'm packing my things, my phone rings.

"Hello?"

'Hi Ana. How are you?" Sam asks me; my dad's secretary.

"I'm doing just fine thanks for asking. To what do I owe this call?" I ask. I have to go to my next class. I don't have time to chitchat.

"Your dad wants me to inform you that you are invited to a Fundraiser Ball on Thursday night. There'll be a lot of people there mainly some senators, governors and your father's enemy." She whispers the last part. Every fundraisers I went to, I haven't met my father's 'enemy' or aka competition.

"Oh okay. I'll be there. What time will it be?" I put the phone in between my shoulder and my cheek so I can still put my stuff in my bag. Call it multitasking!

"8pm; I'll text you the address." I look at the clock over the main door and see I only have two minutes left. What's wrong with me being late two straights in a row?

"Right. Thank you Sam. Bye." I say hurriedly as I'm making my way down the hallway.

"Have a good day Ana. Bye." She says and hangs up.

I see Mr. Grey; he's facing away from me but I can see he's on the phone. As I'm walking towards the way where my class at, I hear him say, "Dad, I don't think I have enough time to do this. Why can't you just hire someone to do this for you?" I don't want to eavesdrop but I feel bad for him. I walk to other way to my class just to avoid him seeing me. It'll be so embarrassing seeing me there especially that I'm the only one with him in the hallway.

"Fuck!" He shouts while I stop dead in my tracks. I make my way back to where he is and hide behind the vending machine. I see him throw his phone; the impact shatters the phone into pieces on the floor; he's pacing back and forth. I see a man wearing a suit looking like the dude in Men in Black, walks toward him.

"Sir" The buzz-cut-dude asks.

"Taylor do you have it?" The cold voice of his makes me shudder. He's scary.

"Yes Sir. Your dad is waiting for you in the office."

"Fuck Taylor, how can we get out of this?" He asks still pulling out his hair. His hair looks so soft and shiny and...

"Permission to speak freely sir." He asks while Mr. Grey nods. What the fuck? He's not a teacher, isn't he? I haven't known someone, I mean a teacher is called by the name of 'Sir'.

"There's nothing we can do Sir. Let's just do what Mr. Grey wants us to do so he'll stop compromising GEH."

"I know that Taylor. But I don't want to..." I was intently listening to their conversation when the stupid machine in front of me made a freaking sound. They both look to the sound source and I quickly turn away from them to avoid seeing me there. The quick heartbeat of my heart resonates to my ears, it's freaking unbelievable.

I hear footsteps walking behind me and I pray 'dear lord please don't let them see me'.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_God... _

**Author Note: So here's Chapter 5. I know I know it's too short just like the other chapters but hey, it's gonna be worthwhile later. I guess you all are confused why they still have class even if it's their finals already. Let me just answer this; all the things happened and will happen to Ana are all planned including the finals and so much mooooore. That's the only answer I can say. My lips are sealed. To know more stay tune ;) **

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**Am I too late to comment about the movie? I guess I am but who cares. Anyway, I think the movie was good but not super good. They cut a lot and I mean A LOT of scenes from the book. But that's the point right? Movie makers' change and cut lots of important things. Especially the ending. Ugh! I don't like it; it was too short like only 3 minutes for that scene. I feel like they rushed the story. And about the sex scene; I think it was good I mean I wasn't looking for that part so yeah it was good. **

**Some characters like Mia, Jose, Taylor, Ray... or everyone else's except for the protagonists, spoke only maybe 3 lines and that's it. Where's the fun in that? **

**Tell me about what you think about the movie. Bye, have a nice day everyone. :D**


	6. Not an update

Note:

Hey guys I wanted to say that I'm sorry I haven't updated in months because of you know hectic stress in school especially the tests I'm preparing for on the first week of may. I hope you don't give up on this story and on me ;). If you have any ideas for the next chapter continuation, please let me know. It'll be great thanks :) Laters.


	7. Chapter 6- Stalker

Ana POV

_Tap_

_Tap _

_Tap_

"Ms. Steele? What are you doing here?" Mr. Grey says calmly but when I turn to look at him, his eyes, he looks...alarmed.

"H-Hi Mr. Grey." I stammer. There's a moment of silence when Mr. Grey breaks it.

"How long have you been hiding there?"

"Mr. Grey I-I wasn't hiding. I just came from C-Hall. I didn't know you were here, I swear." I know I'm blushing red right now because of the heat in his eyes trying to find out in my soul if I'm lying or not.

"Answer my question. How long have you been hiding there listening to our conversation?" says so calmly and so quietly that it sends chills to my bones.

"I-I" What should I say? That I was eavesdropping since the very beginning or just lie? I'll choose the latter.

"I've told you I just came. What gave you the idea I was eavesdropping huh? Are you hiding something ?" I have no idea where my outburst came from. But the thought of him accusing me, which is true btw, truly offended me. I know what I did was wrong but I couldn't help it you know?

"I have nothing to tell you Ms. Steele. I owe you nothing and I believe you're just a student and I'm your professor. What gives you the right to question me? Is it because you're the president's daughter? Is that it little princess?" He says mockingly. Did he just call me little princess?! I lost it. I really really lost it. The next thing I know, I slap him. Hard.

"What the!" -Grey shouts.

"Fuck you Grey. Fuck you. It's not my fault that I'm the president's daughter. Do you think I want to live with pressure on my shoulders every fucking day just to prove myself to him and to people?! Do you think my life as the daughter is like a fucking princess?! Huh?! You have no idea Grey what I went through so don't fucking tell me that I use my father's position to be where I am today." I shout. I never notice that I'm already crying for God's sake. Me... crying right in front of this jerk.

I angrily wipe my tears away using the back of my hand. I don't care if it's too unladylike but who cares. He's just a douchebag. _A hot douchebag_. My subconscious says to me. Shut up will ya?! I say.

"Sir. Mr. Grey it's better if we leave now." The guy he's with says.

"It'll be wise for you to go Mr. Grey. And for your sanity, I recommend never, I repeat never accuse shit you don't know about towards other people. Find it out first before you judge." I say bitterly. I notice the guilt stricken face that take over his face.

"Bye Mr. Grey. See you on Thursday." I say. I turn around and leave him there. I go to the bathroom to wash my face because I know, I look horrible right now. I couldn't care less but I still have to go to my next class for my exam. I reapply my makeup quickly and run to my next class. I check my watch and I'm already late for like 15 minutes. I can finish the test on time, hopefully.

I arrive to my class and notice that there are no people inside. What...where are they? Are they done taking the test? I look for my phone in my bag and see that I have a new message saying that the test is moved later this night at 8. Tonight? I wonder why they change it again.

I don't have to take the exam until tonight so I decide to go to the library instead. Firstly though, I have to call Kate about the change of plans tonight.

"Hi Ana. What sup?" Kate says happily.

"Hi Kate. Listen I can't make the dinner tonight. The exam for philo, they change it tonight. I'm sorry Kate." I hear her sigh.

"Oh Ana you know I understand. I'm just disappointed you're not coming. I was hoping for you to meet my new boyfriend."

"Wa-wait please back up a little. Did I just hear you say you have a new boyfriend? What happen to Joe?" I'm surprised she has a new guy and me being her BEST friend just found out now. Take note of the sarcasm there.

"It was Joseph Ana. And no he wasn't my boyfriend. He was just a pastime you know. Anyway I met my new boyfriend from my dad's office. He had a meeting with my dad when I barged in. I was so embarrassed. I didn't know my dad had a meeting. His PA wasn't there so I just..." I hear her sigh dreamily. "Gosh Ana. He's perfect. I want you to meet him Ana."

"You're so happy Kate." I say a matter of factly. "When you're happy, I'm happy. We can meet up in my apartment tomorrow night and bring him in. I will prepare our dinner and don't forget to ask him if he's allergic to anything so I know not to cook. And Kate can you bake me brownies and bring it tomorrow please? You know how I looove your home-made brownies."

"I'm already baking so you are lucky." She laughs and I smile.

"Thanks Kate. By the way I want to say I can't wait to meet your 'perfect' boyfriend."

"He's perfect Ana I'm telling you."

"Yeah right. Listen Kate, I'm about to enter the library. I have to end this call now. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep. Bye Ana."

"Bye."

I enter the library and go straight to the aisle where all the history books are. I select random government books and walk towards the table. As I start reading the first page, I feel someone staring at me. I look around, but see nothing. I'm probably just hallucinating. I plug in my earphone and the song _Pumped up Kicks_ by _The Foster People_ now playing as I start reading.

…

I never notice that the time have passed so quickly. I get up and bring the books I was reading and go over the counter to check out. I still have an hour left before the test, so I walk towards to In n Out to eat in.

Twenty minutes later, I get a text from Sawyer saying that my car is already parked outside. I look outside the window and see a black car, I assume is Sawyer, across the street. I begged my father last year that I didn't want Sawyer or any guards following me around. He agreed in a condition that I would learn how to defend myself and I did and still am.

I walk outside to talk to Sawyer and give him the piece of my mind. I knock on the black-tinted window and the person I'm expecting is not there but Christian-fucking-Grey.

WHAT THE HELL

**Hey guys here's the new chapter. Thankfully I'm done with my tests so I'll be able to update once or twice a week. Forgive me if there are grammar errors as I didn't edit it. I hope you like it and have a nice day everyone. **


	8. Chapter 7- Cherry Lips

_Cherry lips  
Crystal skies  
I could show you incredible things  
Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
You're the king baby I'm your queen  
Find out what you want  
Be that girl for a month  
But the worst is yet to __come__—__Blank__Space__by__ T.S_

**Hey guys. Here's the new chapter as promised. I hope you like it. **

**Ana POV**

"Mr. Grey?" I ask confusingly. What in God's name is he doing here? Is he following me? If so, why? Hundreds of questions looming in my head that I can't find the answers, only Mr. Grey can.

"Ana get in the car." He says with authority.

"Why would I?" I ask as I look at him suspiciously.

"I need to talk to you."

"Do I look stupid to you? For all I know you're probably a serial killer lining up his next victim." I tell him. No way am I getting in that car.

"You give me no choice." He says while I look at him confusingly. Before I know it, someone carry me from behind and put me in the car. As I sat there, my mouth is gaping open but it turns into snarl.

"Why did you do that for?" I shout as I clench my hand into a fist.

"I told you we need to talk." He replies back angrily. Something dark flash in his eyes then his forehead creases as his jaw tightens.

"This morning you accused me of using my father's position to be where I am today and then you forcibly made me get in to your car. What gives you the idea I want to talk to you?"

Just from his body language I could tell he's furious. He's not used to being questioned, he's the type that speaks and everyone obey but I'm no follower.

I wait for him to talk for a minute already but it feels like an hour. He takes a deep breath and look up at me straight in the eyes. Ignoring my body's reaction to his piercing stare I keep his stare without revealing the havoc he's causing me. The outside world around us disappeared into the background as we continue to stare at each other.

"I-I'm sorry" It sounds very foreign to me coming from him. I guess he's not used to saying sorry.

"Sorry what? Sorry for accusing me or sorry for nearly kind…" I'm cut short by his lips on my lips. Is it what I'm thinking it is? Is he… Ohmygod! He's kissing me. I try to push him away but he's too strong and the kiss is making me weak. He bites my lower lip and I moan into his mouth, giving his tongue an opening. He takes full advantage, his tongue expertly exploring my mouth. I have never been kissed like this. My tongue tentatively strokes his and joins his in a slow erotic dance that's all about touch and sensation. He brings his hand up to grasp my chin and holds me in place.

Christian breaks the kiss and touches our forehead together. I don't know what just happened. _You idiot. You kissed him back_. My subconscious says to me. I move back away from him and say, "I-I'm sorry Mr. Grey. This should've not happen. You're my professor and I'm only your student. Ohmygod this is all my fault. You're going to get fired and send to jail and…" I don't notice that I'm rambling till I see a smile tug on lips.

"Ana its fine. I should've been the one to say that. Ana I'm not a teacher and absolutely not your professor. I'm…" He's cut short by my phone ringing, no I meant my alarm. I have to go back to campus right now.

"Mr. Grey I'm sorry. What were you saying?" I ask as I put my phone back in my bag.

"Nothing. I guess you're leaving?" He says and I notice disappointment laced on his voice. I'm only imagining; there's no way he's going to feel that way towards me, isn't he?

"Uhm… yes I am. Uhm…Bye Mr. Grey?" It's supposedly to come out as a farewell but it came out as a question.

"Bye Ana." He says cryptically. Did I do something wrong? I glance at him. Christian is his usual polite, slightly distant self again. How confusing.

I open my door and get out of the car. I walk towards my car and as I reach it, I turn to look to the car where I was in but it's nowhere in sight.

As I'm driving back to campus, the reality comes back to me in full force. I kissed my professor! What have I done? I'm so stupid and disgusted with myself right now. It was my first kiss! I was waiting for someone special to have it but no I gave it to my professor willingly. Crap. Special my ass. I thought to myself angrily at him but mostly to myself. But what does he mean by not being a professor? What is he? I'm going to figure that out later but now I'll finish my test and sure as hell I'm not going to be late.

**Author Note: By the way, I've watched the fsog unrated yesterday. It's better than the movie we've seen first. It made a lot of sense. While I'm adding some note here, the song Earned It, is playing on my radio right now coincidentally. Anyway back on the topic at hand, you better watch the unrated film. I'm telling you, it's fantastic. I've watched it online as I didn't want to spend money. =D**


End file.
